Meister
Meisters are the users of the vir. All ranking officials in Khalidor are at least Meisters, but most offices do not appear to take strength into great consideration. For example, Godking Wanhope's Keeper of the Dead is only a meister of the third shu'ra. The strength of a meister is determined by how much of the vir covers their body; this strength is classified by Shu'ra. There are thirteen Shu'ra, the last only being achievable by Ursuuls. Classes of Meisters Meister A meister who have only mastered up to the ninth shu'ra. They are often stronger than the average mage. Vürdmeister Vürdmeisters are more powerful meisters of the tenth to twelfth Shu’ra. Vürdmeisters are able to effectuate summons, such as the Pit Wyrm. Ursuul Usually Godkings are the only Ursuuls who have, and are capable of, the thirteenth shu'ra. They have a high degree of control over the vir and are able to rip out the vir of other meisters. The Godking can also use a "death spell," that transfers his vir and conscience into another person. It is possible that when this spell is used successfully the Godking has access to the vir of the person he possess. However this spell has repercussions enforced by Khali. Vürdmeisters' summoning magic There are many creatures that are only created by Vurdmeisters. Ferali A Ferali is a fearsome and terrible creature created from the bodies and souls of tortured prisoners and controlled with diamonds thrust into its spine. A ferali has the ability to absorb living creatures into its body and use the bones and tissue to become larger and more powerful. It is covered in mouths that will trap and consume a victim alive after even the slightest contact. A ferali is not bound to one shape but can change to any shape it pleases as to use the bones more effectively. When a ferali is created then the creator must host a Stranger. They are fearsome in battle as most magic is simply deflected and any wound heals instantly. A ferali can be "ridden" or possessed by a powerful user of vir and used against his enemies. If a ferali is not consuming others it will consume itself, and eventually die. Two people absorbed into ferali in the trilogy are Tatts and Lily, both prisoners form the deepest level of the Maw, the Hole. Their ferali was used in the battle of Pavvils Grove. Although the ferali is impervious to most magic, a powerful spell of a complicated weave is capable of destroying the negatory magic they seem to posses. An example of this is when Dorian, a magi skilled with complicated weaves, destroyed a ferali with one spell that took only several seconds to create. It is also susceptible to the powers of the Black Ka'kari which if used to attack the ferali will negate its ability to heal itself. Krul A krul is an undead creature created by binding the spirit of demons known as Strangers into dead human bones; given clay and water, they can form muscle, flesh, and ligaments around the bones. They do not feel pain and barely feel fear. They can die via battle wounds or starvation from not consuming human flesh to sustain energy; but, can be raised again after being killed. Krul usually take humanoid shapes, but do not necessarily have to. Many krul have been created by placing human bones into the shape of a horse, dog, or bull. This is more difficult, however, because they wish to be in the form of a human, not an animal. Once they are formed, they become living beings. They eat, they sleep, and they defecate. Krul can speak, but not very well. They can see better in the dark, but they cannot see as far, presumably because eyes are difficult to create; as such, they are poor archers. A krul is almost perfectly obedient, but may disobey the summoner before the krul's will is subdued. They have a powerful hate toward the living, powerful enough that it overrides their sense of self-preservation. They only exist to destroy. They eat human flesh, and it seems to make them stronger. The Strangers use a number system based on thirteen, confining them to a certain order. A meister can summon and lead twelve krul himself, but to summon and maintain control of thirteen, he must master new a level of krul to command them. To raise thirteen of the second kind of krul, he must raise a third level. Each level takes more power to create, more will to subdue; but, offers more power and ability once under control. Thirteen krul form a squad of krul. Thirteen daemons and their krul form a platoon, or 169 krul. Thirteen bone lords and their krul make a legion of 2,197 krul. Thirteen fiends make an army, which is 28,561 krul. Thirteen arcanguls and their krul make thirteen armies of 371,293 krul. Thirteen Night Lords (allegedly raised only once) and their krul would number 4,826,809 krul. Classifications of Krul: : Krul: Gray, slow, dumb, unable to use weapons or magic. Thirteen form a squad. To control thirteen krul, a daemon must be raised. : Daemon: Fast, over six feet tall, and white. Thirteen form a platoon. To control thirteen daemons, a bone lord must be raised. : Bone Lord: Articulate, intelligent, can use magic akin to the Talent. Thirteen form a legion. to control thirteen bone lords, a fiend must be raised. : Fiend: Not much is known, apart from their relative power level. Thirteen form an army. To control thirteen fiends, an arcanghul must be raised. : Arcanghul: The only arcanghul seen was Ba'elzebaen, Lord of Serpents. Raised by Dorian Ursuul, he was easily seven feet tall. His long hair was like golden thread, his skin was like polished silver, and his eyes were like bright emeralds. It is unknown how his appearance corresponds to other arcanghuls. Thirteen form thirteen armies. : Night Lord: Extremely rare, given the effort, power, and will to summon even one. Using just one, Khalidor conquered most of the Freeze. Roygarius Ursuul had raised 13 Night Lords, slaughtering more than 5 million people, Khali came into the world. : Above Night Lord: Nobody within the story knows what is above the Night Lord class. Legends of Khalidor about Roygaris Ursuul summoning thirteen Night Lords alleged Khali was the result; however, this theory was debunked by Khali herself. Ferozi Yet another foul creature that can be conjured by meisters. They are only mentioned by name, but are presumably less powerful than ferali. It is mentioned that the ferozi can breed with one another, so there must be genders of ferozi. 'Titan' A Titan is a huge creature possessed by a Stranger. Like krul, Titans can be raised over and over by meisters. Titans look like blue-skinned men from the front, with huge leathery wings, spikes along their spine, and a rat-like tail. In battle, they are surrounded by red Strangers, referred to as fire ants or buulgari or the bugs. The fire ants fight with very sophisticated techniques and wield two swords. Pit Wyrm A pit wyrm can be summoned by a Vürdmeister of sufficient power. The wyrm is preceded by a small white flying homunculus which is released on the target. After several seconds, the fabric of space is ripped apart and the wyrm appears to devour the homunculus and anything around it. The wyrm itself is difficult to destroy as its skin is very thick and it moves rapidly and fiercely; however, the homunculus can be misdirected so that the wyrm doesn't do the intended damage. A direct confrontation between pit wyrm and ferali at Pavvil's Grove has shown that a grown-out ferali can defeat a pit wyrm; a ferali can defeat almost any other 'creature' in Midcyru. It is hinted that the pit wyrm is only a small part of a bigger creature. Category:Meisters